Divine Intervention
by Ultimagu
Summary: Mogul wakes up centuries prior to his death in a very much alternate universe, how will he change the world? Or will his meddling only result in a further fall from the heavens. Set after The End in the Brianback series, alternative timeline.
1. Waking Up

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Migranes: **Why thank you! I absolutely enjoyed writing _Divine Intervention_. I had originally hoped to make it longer, which might have worked had I kept _Stairs to Heaven_ as an integral part of this story. Still, it's not bad for remaining shorter than _The Tale of Boredom to Sleepdom_ despite having made severe edits to the story and adding new content before editing and/or adding content to this story.

**Numbuh six-sixtysix: **Thank you very much! Your reviews have always given me something to look forward to in my rereading and creation of new fanfiction. I have to agree that the Alternative Brianback Series is much more believable, though that is probably due to my lack of writing skill way back when I first wrote _Eye of the Dragon_.**  
**

**(Story)**

_Year 2387_

The only real thing that surprised Mogul Brianbacks, was his death at his own wife's hands. Sure the woman wasn't quite alright up in her head, but it did little to assuage the new found distrust he held for the woman who'd once been the flame of his heart for _centuries_. When Mogul woke up, he expected to see a little devil in a red costume ready to torture him for eternity.

It was to Mogul's surprise when he found himself in a bunk. It didn't seem like much at first until the warm arms that were so utterly familiar wrapped themselves around him. His other long dead wife, "Corazon?" He asked blindly into the dark, only to be hushed by the woman's impeccable and quenching desire to dominate. A weak mate did her no good, though she worried that he'd been having a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with as much concern as a Spartan might ever dare show. Her naked sinewy arms feeling him over in case of a sore or fever.

He shook her off a little, "It was…just…" he found no words to describe what was happening. He settled for, "awful." His wife, showing him some sympathy guided his head to lay back down on her breasts, cocooning him in a way she'd never been able to do for a child they'd never been able to make.

Soon, Corazon had slipped back off into slumber, but our infamous Mogul had not. He had just died…had he not? This was not a memory, he couldn't be 'watching his life flash before his eyes' could he? Gazing over at the clock he half expected the date to be read out differently, but from the time and make of it, he remembered that period! In the late 24th century the University had developed a new way to make digital clocks that gave their numbers this odd greenish tint.

Better for his aid was the fact that the date was described right on the clock. "2387…" he muttered to himself. _'Where was I in 2387?'_. In just 90 years he would surprise the world by declaring independence and starting a tumultuous turn of a couple of centuries. He'd even had a faint dream about his son, a tyrant like him. It left a cold feeling in his gut.

Laying there in that soft cocoon of woman's flesh and love, Mogul Brianbacks doubted he'd know what to do any time soon. Yet one thought prevailed in his mind, if he was married to Corazon now…how could he marry her later too? That wasn't the sort of thing she'd keep from him. Furthermore, what was he doing in the past?

A quick rap on his head quieted down his thoughts. Or perhaps it was the sleepy glare sent by the bed's other occupant. If Mogul died by the hands of Corazon Brianbacks, well…let's just say Mogul wouldn't be too surprised. She had after all, as he recalled from a time he didn't actually remember really, that she'd nearly drove the Believers into nothingness after she lost their only close encounter in becoming parents.

That alone was the precursor to the Believer-Spartan Vendetta in 2165. They'd known each other since the U.N. Unity, where he'd been the cook. In this strange reality she had become infatuated with him, as far as a woman of her standard could become infatuated, and somewhere close after Planetfall, he'd found himself moving into said woman's bunk in Spartan Headquarters. Yet the Spartans he was living amongst were different than as he remembered.

He could also remember from this time line that the Spartans had adopted a more passive aggressive manner to war after his suggestions and constructions. His eyes opened wide to stare out at nothingness, '_Director of Militant Constructions?_' he asked himself or the ceiling, he wasn't sure which. He'd practically wiped the energy reserves clean building a wall along the Hive and Believer border. It was so ingenious though…apparently. He could remember that the gun turrets were replaceable with newer and better technology, that it held a perimeter defense that was borderline tachyon defense these days, and the finale to the entire thing was that it could be unsealed into different sections and then moved up or back or however needed. The spare parts were placed in a warehouse beneath Bunker 118.

Laying there wide awake, Mogul thought over the events of this life he seemed to be in now. The four famous vendettas had occurred. In his mind he pictured them as bullets in a time line.

2060: The U.N. Unity set off from Earth for the Alpha Centauri System. There Mogul worked as one of the cooks due to his being found out of being a stow away.

2075: Corazon Santiago bumped into Mogul, both of them only 29 years old at the time.

2100: Planetfall begins a new life for them on Chiron.

2165: The Believer-Spartan Vendetta forces the Believers to become the smallest faction, constantly bombarded by mind worm attacks from the North.

2219: Mogul and Corazon helped spark off a degrading power struggle between the Hive and the Peacekeepers. This marks the beginning of the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta.

2298: Feeling that both sides had been roughed up enough, Corazon stepped in with her military power behind her saying that if they didn't cease, the loss in Spartan trading would come in the form of their bases; thus ending the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta.

2349: The Morganite-Peacekeeper Vendetta forces the Peacekeepers to ceed their Northern territory over to the Morganites.

2382: Only five years prior, the University had felt disturbed by the growing sense of Morganite influence in their territory, and thus acted with their scientific might. The bloodiest vendetta yet, some 30,000 died by the end of the year; thus marking the Morganite-University Vendetta.

2387: Mogul had just woken up in the arms of his wife, as the Director of Militant Constructions with the side job of experimenting for better technology ahead of the University, and a sudden desire to take a leak.

Wasting no time, Mogul disentangled himself from his wife's arms with little help from her, who seemed to find it kind in her heart to pinch his ass on his way out. Mogul walked blindly towards where he _knew_ the toilet would be. Not bothering to flip on the light and too tired to stand, Mogul settled to sit down and relax as he let nature take it's course. Head tilted up towards the ceiling a long sigh escaped his mouth which promptly shut with a thought. '_I'm only 341 again…_' his thoughts were more surprised than anything else. He was first of all surprised at how well he was accepting this was reality. It was not like he could dispute it; he might as well enjoy the fantasy, he'd done that for who knows how many centuries pining after that…that…woman.

He was interested to note that in this time line, he'd never felt anything for her. He hadn't been secretly pining for her. He actually loved Corazon. Well, after those last moments he wasn't sure he wanted to be with Deidre anyway. That bullet had pierced more than his gut. It had pierced his heart, clean and through it had shattered his love. It still remained…at some level. But that was overshadowed by the disturbing paranoia he felt at the mere thought of the woman.

Standing, giving himself a few shakes, Mogul made his way back towards the bed. In this time line he had no idea what to do. He couldn't just up and declare independence as the husband to a faction leader. Not only would it set his woman off, but it would discredit his legal standing to declare independence. The fading dream, along with a few of his memories from the past time line, had been swept away into the wind. The Eye of the Dragon and his precious Dragonites were no more, would never be again. He needed a new way to cope…and found it in one of the loveliest sights he hadn't seen since she died giving birth to their son in another world entirely. Behind the hard exterior of a warrior woman, was that of just a disturbed soul wandering the plains of the world looking for a spot to call her own, which she would defend to the death if need be.

Crawling into bed again, he was not surprised at her arms wrapping around him once more. He was not surprised at how her breath seemed to set him on fire. He was not surprised, that they began to move in one another's arms. And he was not surprised, that they once again tried to have a child. If he could fulfill that for her, she'd be eternally his. They'd form a little family, which was the least they could hope for being responsible for the only power which could challenge the University at this point, nearing the height of their corruption.

* * *

_Year 2388_

Within a year, it did surprise Mogul at how well he was adjusting. By night he was the secret that Corazon Santiago kept locked away from all: her husband. By day he was Mogul Brianbacks, the Director of the Militant Constructions, which put him rather close to his love during the day in which he'd sneak in a few looks. She didn't want his identity to be compromised, and so it was that by day she was Santiago, and by night she was Brianbacks.

It meant for a very disturbing time when he'd actually seen her flirt with a diplomat. Nearly made his blood boil. But he understood the necessity of keeping diplomats friendly. He just dealt out a string of 'punishments' that night to which she had no objections. If anything, she only encouraged them the next day when she had kissed the diplomat on the cheek as he was leaving. That earned her several nights of the same. He had an inkling why he might have fallen for this woman she was only 29, rather than 342 as she was now.

However, it was day time at the moment, and Mogul was doing what he did best, deep thinking on plans that would allow him to unite the world under one banner. The only thing keeping them from swallowing the Believers whole was their pact with the Hive. No matter how powerful the Spartans were, they could not risk a vendetta on two fronts so very far from each other. Further, any action taken against the Hive was a transgression against the Gaians due to that pact. Then if any move was made against the Gaians, there was their pact with the Peacekeepers to consider. In the end, the Spartans simply could not hope to win such a vendetta. And yet…

The Believers held the territory keeping him from building another Dragon's Nest. Such a facility in the hand of the Spartans would wreck utter devastation upon the world should they cross him. At the same time, the Hive stood in the way of easy access to the Isle of Dexamenus, which meant he couldn't built another Dragon's Horde. A gigantic patch of flora had sprouted up between him and that island just past the Spartans West coast. It took a good number of empaths on schedules to keep the mind worms constantly at bay.

Nor did the Spartans have access to either of the necessary materials found only at the two described spots in order to build new spacecraft technological advances, and thus his work in outer space was near nil as well. He'd have to do something underhanded. Yet he was not in a position to do such a thing. Growling at the injustice of being a subordinate served him one great idea. He just so happened to be extremely _close _to his superior, Corazon _Brianbacks_. If he presented her with his plans for another Dragon's Nest, it might just get her wet enough to say 'fuck the whole thing'. Or it might get her to place a bribe with the Hive on the order of perhaps…500 energy credits if they'd look the other way while the Believers were pounded.

Grinning at such an opportunity, Mogul moved quickly into action. Plans in hand he turned about and surprised his own subordinates as he began to walk out. Each of them was sworn to secrecy to him and to Corazon. If they dared utter a single syllable of what occurred in his lab, they'd be hunted down by the _entire_ army. No quarter and no mercy were ever shown to traitors. A Spartan is to be loyal to the cause of his and her superior.

This thought pleased Mogul in a way. It signaled that he was somehow becoming more like his wife, more Spartan, more rugged. He kind of like it compared to the evil and heartless tyrant he once was. Sweeping his way through many halls and security clearances found Mogul making his way towards his wife. He did not often visit her during the day unless he had something new to show her which excited him senselessly, which she encouraged due to the benefits it often gave her people. Now, seemed like one of those times and yet…

Corazon had never seen such a cruel smile on his face. It reminded her of ages past when they'd first met and he was little better than a psychotic hunk she'd desperately used for a screw, which somehow had found her way into visiting time and time again only to talk and eventually screw again.

Back then, he had been manically depressed. He'd left his home, the details of which even _she_ was not privy into. It had apparently left its scars however as Mogul at the time looked ready to kill Captain Garland on a whim.

To her surprise, Corazon awoke to find that evil grin in her face. So close to what stoked her at night he always sent her mind riveting in places she tried to avoid during her daylight hours. Observing him more closely revealed the nature of his desire. There was something he wanted to do, something so stupendous and powerful, and yet…

He needed her help. There was something outside his grasp in order to make it become reality that he desperately needed her help. She tilted her head and smiled her own version of the cruel smile which she kept in reserve for use in her court or public.

"Will you not speak up already Director?" she asked, her voice a tad bit chilled by the ice in her eyes.

"Colonel," he spoke softly. Ah he wanted no one else to know. She waved a hand and her 'court' of military and economic advisers left. Gazing at each of them suspiciously, Mogul distrusted speaking about such a daring plan around anyone but his own wife.

"My love," he continued to speak softly, hoping to butter his way into a deal. "I have for you a construction system like you've never observed before." Handing over the plans he let her peruse the schematics before she turned a questioning gaze at him.

"You know I can't read these," she sighed, having to admit she couldn't do something always seemed to frustrate her. It seemed to especially frustrate her when her husband proved something more which he could do that she had trouble with or could not do at all.

Taking it as his moment to shine he coughed into his hand before beginning, "I have for you here my darling, a plan to construct a base that is a few hundred kilometers across on all sides with a channel system for port access, boreholes for a permanent source of energy to power my gigantic colossus, and the finished schematics of the tachyon field which will improve the defenses of every bases and wall section by 300%." His smile if anything seemed to stretch at her puzzlement.

"Yet you know as well as I _Director_," she stressed the term to remind him who was in charge during the daylight hours, "that we do not simply have a few thousand square kilometers of land to spare." '_This is where he reveals why he needs my help…'_ she thought smugly to herself.

Slapping down a photo of some ruins it did not catch on to her at first, until she caught sight of the multitude of mind worms swarming around on the land below. "YOU WANT TO USE THE GREAT RUINS?" she screamed at him alarmed. "Do you even REALIZE how difficult it would be to transport all the materials required over the sea?"

Here he just grinned at her and rested a hand on her knee which he knew the one camera in the room could not see. "I propose we do it by land after bribing the Hive to ignore their pact sister."

It all clicked in her head. He was trying to sweeten the deal in three ways. If they eliminated the Believers, they could focus their defenses in case of a surprise attack on their far Eastern territory along the tail of the continent. If they gained more territory, it meant an upper hand that was desperately needed to curve this University growth which was beginning to parallel their own. Finally, if the Hive actually dismissed their pact sister, that would raise doubts in Deidre's mind, as well as Morgan's, about whether or not the Hive might do the same to the Gaians. If the Gaians grew antsy, they might break that pacifist stance of theirs and drive the Morganites out of the one spot that kept threatening to spill over and steal precious land devoted to keeping Planet alive under the constant terraforming done by the other factions.

Nodding her consent in the barest of ways she dismissed him, wary of how the cruel smile he wore seemed to shine so brightly with an oozing gleam of darkness and madness. If she could get him to see an empath, they might uncover the darkest of minds in there, or they might overload the empath into a mental suicide to escape her husband's mind. Overall, Corazon wasn't worried for her husband though. They'd been married for over 300 years. She practically knew him inside and out by now. And yet…

She had noticed that for a year now he'd been much more like his old self and yet entirely more warm and loving than ever before. He seemed bent on creating this technology that, that blasted Provost could barely understand himself, what with most of it being a few decades ahead of its time. While the Vendetta just recently fought six years prior had outdated the Chaos technology, but just a few months prior, her sweet husband had come up with a shielding technology called the tachyon. By accelerating particles faster than the speed of light, it was possible to deflect nearly everything that was sent hurtling towards a perimeter. When morphed into a weapon, it practically went through an object first before melting it outright. Then there was this spider silk metal that had been causing the mind worms a lot of trouble to penetrate. The University had declared a theft of research that the World Council had to clear up. That had brought her sweet husband into the limelight and she saw he was used to it, but why? She had specifically kept him out of the public eye.

If she was going to understand this new side of her husband that seemed to just awaken, though she was unaware of how accurate the sentiment was, then she'd have to force it out of him. Maybe a few nights, but she'd break him. She'd break him the same way they'd broken each other down over the years; she'd just use a mix of wines since he couldn't keep a straight head after drinking and her own womanly wiles to make his tongue relax in her presence.

For now, however, she would need to keep a strong presence of mind in order to make this process run smoothly. "Bring up channel 7; I desire to speak with Chairman Yang." She called out to the camera observing her. When the screen had come up, and the camera had been turned off, Colonel Corazon Santiago began to work her magic of bribe and intimidation to get what she wanted. What did she want? To unite the factions under a single flag: her flag. Interestingly enough, so did everyone else of their own flags; Corazon just had the most powerful force to back up the authority of her flag.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Hello! I've begun my edits for _Divine Intervention_. Why didn't I begin with _Eye of the Dragon_? I have no clue! I just felt like pumping up my best-written story (at least 1st, 2nd, or 3rd best written) ever first, even if _Eye of the Dragon_ was the first story I ever wrote for (before the accidental deletion).**


	2. Infrastructure

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

_Year 2389_

Comparatively speaking, Mogul had to agree with himself when he came around to the thought that the Spartans were so much better off with him working in their midst. He heard flashes and bulletins from time to time about the last pockets of the vendetta still raging in his way to glory. He'd recognized the mistakes of the old construction by now, had done so, what seemed like a century ago.

In another time, the Dragon's Nest had been built around the ruins at the head of the Western continent in order to subjugate the massive mind worms growing in them at the time. Only, when it was first being built, it was built as a simple wall around the flora, along with several very large pillars holding up a small plate structure which could more accurately observe the massive mind worms, his 'Betty's'.

He could admit now, that the Betty project had probably been his worst idea ever. It gave him a reason to expand his power…yes. But it also was like pumping the constant enemy of mankind with steroids and giving him a hatchet, there was simply no survival for the cities after the Bettys had escaped. That had been his destruction. This time? Fuck the whole planet. He'd reduce the mind worms down to the ones controlled by the empaths, and even then those would be tightly secured where he could study them until their time for evolution into something that _didn't _try to aggressively burrow itself into your head. He'd have to hold them until he could take the operation up into space, where if the mind worms got too out of hand, just an instant opening of a hatch would scrap that entire plan.

Now he watched the monitor intensely from his deserted lab. He'd given his assistants the day off so he could follow the news and know whether or not he could press his wife to allow him access past in order to 'lay down new construction for Spartan expansion'. A short snippet came by of Lal saying that the World Council would not tolerate this act of aggression on both parties.

That was something even Mogul had been impressed by. The Hive were obviously not stupid and Yang knew that if he allowed Miriam and her Believers to be wiped out, there'd be triple pressure on him in case he sided against Corazon. But the Hive was in a desperate need for credits in order to begin construction of a borehole. The one borehole that they had been able to build was off the coast on a small island in between the tail of the Western continent, and the middle portion of the Central continent. When that was captured by the Peacekeepers, a good portion of Hive production was cut off and had slowly been crippling the nation.

Not only did that impress him, but Corazon's use of blackmail and deceit in order to cause the Believers to attack the Spartans in a 'religious war', a crusade against the heathen faction which so abundantly denounced Christianity. That was taking it a little far in how the Spartans operated at the 'civilian' level, but close enough to tear a hole in Miriam's heart. Now the pockets of war had opened up for him a lane in which he could cross the new territory.

Standing with sudden flourish, Mogul swept his way towards his love's court and was admitted even without Corazon being notified before his entry. It was amusing to watch her reflexes aim a small, hand held chaos gun at him. Practically trotting forward he grinned at her as if that said it all and she just sighed and nodded her head. "You will need to take a caravan of three terraformers, one chaos rover, and three battalions in addition to your construction forces, understood?"

If it weren't for that stupid camera he'd give her a kiss. Mogul settled for a mock salute which wasn't required of him seeing as he wasn't a part of the military. As he was turning to leave she said something which made him halt, "Return to me the same as you once were _Director_." Turning to give her a small friendly smile, fuck if the camera saw it, he nodded.

"As you wish," he spoke as humbly as a man of his pride could and was off and away, out to secure himself his one dream of uniting all of humanity under one flag.

* * *

_Year 2390_

The drive here had been rather boring to be honest. The drive back had been insane. Miriam had been captured during his initial work in laying down roads the beginning processes of clearing up the land for new bases and farms. With Miriam captured he was ordered to return in the rover ASAP in order to build her a punishment sphere deep inside Spartan Headquarters. During the ride back, a few militant leftovers had tried to take the rover which began a daring chase back to the wall separating peaceful from warlike land in fifty feet of one another.

Since he was still thinking he had obviously survived that ordeal. He had taken a week to re-familiarize himself with his wife's anatomy to which she was probably relieved to unwind a little in the face of world opinion turning on the Spartans, stoked further and further by that damned Provost Zakrarhov.

When Mogul had been done he set out back out to the limit of what the Spartans had claimed at the end of the war. He could see the ruins within sight, along with the teaming masses of mind worms. They weren't all asleep like they had been last time. It would take nothing short of the entire Spartan army to clean up this area, which would bring down the fiery hell of Deidre undoubtedly. She'd been pissed at him the first time around, of course that was before she had been his wife. He could wait for an attrition effect to take place once the the wall pieces once on the Spartan-Believer border was placed up here at the now Spartan-Restricted Zone border. The World Council had banned all development and forays into the area due to the near death of all 5,000 men who had been sent to study the area and map new fungal blooms. They didn't know the entire thing _was_ a fungal bloom. Only 18 men had returned in the battered remains of what once had been a rover.

This was indeed a snag into his plans which Corazon had only laughed at for hours on end. "Stopped by the magic of diplomats I see…" she had said. "Bah!" he grunted out, scaring his guide. "We're so close to the damned thing it's almost within our grasp." He reached out a hand as if to grab a hold of one of those eight mysterious towers.

Stepping back into the rover he allowed his guide to take him back to the construction site of the newest and latest achievements to his glory in Spartan architecture. He called it, Kent Hill. Upon unveiling it, the only person to snort and laugh and eventually giggle his academic head off was Zakrarhov. Of course he understood the reference to the hill that in the Spanish-American war. On Cuba, Theodore Roosevelt and his Rough Riders had stormed Kent Hill, rather than the misinterpreted for many decades later, San Juan Hill.

He had had Corazon dedicate it as such because he felt that at this point, only the Americans with their rough rider attitude of charge it till it falls no matter the cost, could take the damned thing. The poor Provost Zakrarhov had turned out to be drunk by that time in the scientific committee of the World Council. Figures…

'_Yet now things are more complicated,'_Mogul thought to himself studiously. The thought was correct. With the Spartans gaining what was approximated as a third of their territory over again, the University would be hard pressed to keep up if they wished to emerge as the dominant power. The thing is, he wasn't too surprised when Zakrarhov had announced his new plan to encourage further scientific research in the other factions. His plan was to come around, faction by faction, and help them along the way in producing whatever technology it was that they were having difficulty with. If the other factions felt indebted to the University, then they might be more willing to slip him a few energy credits or support him in a vendetta maybe…

The joy of the entire thing had been when Zakrarhov had seen his work on a singularity gun; the man had nearly wet his aging self. To boil down the mechanics of a singularity gun required a constantly changing algorithm in it's makeup as well as well as circuitry, which would allow for an infintessimally small amount of matter to be shot out at unthinkable speeds. The only protection of which would be a singularity shielding, which was so difficult to even create that Mogul could scarcely remember _every_ single bit that he needed.

He'd also been so overjoyed to catch a University spy trying to steal the technology. He didn't go public with it, he didn't even tell Corazon. Just the sent the guy back minus an arm and a leg with the message that nobody screws with Mogul Brianbacks.

Kent Hill was nearing it's completion point, just as the wall was about to be completed and lock away the new front the mind worms presented against the Spartans. These Northern mind worms could be handled differently. The tachyon field alone seemed to constantly be sizzling as it melted through the advancing mind worms.

It would probably kill his wife but he wanted to move her to a new, more secure location. In the end he had decided to fore go her approval and built a tunnel right underneath Spartan territory that was reinforced with several layers of armor plating so it would not collapse. The being though that it connected the inner sea that the Spartans surrounded to the Hercules Channel. It was underwater. Then he built military stations along the tunnel which would point it's guns outside at all times, in case of a foreign submarine spotting the tunnel.

He was punished dearly for his transgression. Five nights he was punished so severely he couldn't return to work and build her an underwater base like he wanted so badly. His punishment was _only_ five days once he revealed he was doing it to secure them better ocean power, and a safe place to harbour their navy production base. The inner sea was actually already used to build the great and valiant warships that trudged through the mind worms in the sea clearing them up via chaos fire. Through a series of locks, it was connected to the outside ocean.

When Mogul returned from another night of hard work, his lovely wife had already planned another rendezvous of the kinky kind. That was another thing he had that Zakrarhov didn't have. A beautiful woman who absolutely craved his midnight attention.

* * *

_Year 2391_

Mogul for once found himself bored. The new Northern territories did not require his attention. They were past the point of requiring his day to day instruction. The new underwater base, which was being kept secret from the public and the other factions, also no longer required his attention. They too were past the point of requiring his day to day instruction. The navy was beside itself in thanking him for his contribution to their continued dominance of the high seas. Mogul merely scoffed and wondered if the High Admiral was as 'high' as his title suggested. If anyone dominated the high seas it was the mind worms.

Nor could he yet access those precious materials needed to begin a movement back into space. To sum it up, besides being bored Mogul was also frustrated. If he couldn't even solve the mysteries behind the singularity shielding that he was about ready to storm into his love's court if just to get rid of his tension _now_. That was…until he had a thought. He was supplying his forces with silk steel armor. What if he produced the probability sheath again? That would help, and all those silk steel scraps could go into his invention methods. He was getting tired at how easily the plasma steel was falling apart in the face of his better and better technology. It simply did not provide as a suitable source to test for counter measures against his own methods.

Filled with inspiration to work again he had his assistants scrambling for cover as he began to fly into an ecstatic fury of work and brilliance.

It would be several hours before he emerged, triumphant over all once again. In the eyes of his pupils, his assistants, he was probably God on Chiron. He was certainly eccentric enough. The thought put him into hysterics as he walked along his way towards his room with his lovely Corazon. In this time line he had physically experienced only five years with that lovely woman and yet he wouldn't trade it for the centuries he had had with Deidre, the crazy woman who had once been the object of his affection. How foolish and naïve he had once been.

Yet, as he walked along into their room, he could feel nothing but love radiating out from this woman who at one point had actually threatened to cut off his balls with the scissors pressed firmly around his scrotum. She was just as eccentric as he in many ways. They were completely opposites in so many ways. He had no skill with people, and yet she seemed to know better than he had ever achieved in manipulating others. Now he was content to know that he helped aid her, just as she helped aid him in the progression of uniting all of humanity under one flag: just her flag this time.

Lying down beside her, the darkness stole away at his consciousness, and Mogul knew peace. He did not know it because he was asleep, but because he was asleep next to _her._

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: After getting a good night's worth of sleep, here is the second edit for _Divine Intervention_. It shouldn't take long for me to get the third and fourth one posted as well.**_  
_


	3. Ever Changing

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

_Year 2392_

With his work complete to the North and beneath the Fresh Water Sea, Mogul found himself becoming, _bored_. Even Corazon had finally come to notice just how bored he had become. There seemed to be so little he desired to do. In the past year his assistants had been trying to pick up some of the slack that his genius simply hadn't found the inspiration to work on. One in particular, an Asian looking woman with her glasses almost always on, had been rallying his assistants in the effort to pick up the slack. It was with some hope that they too were beginning to understand the workings behind the probability sheath armor and the singularity gun which needed high maintenance in these times when they were still in prototype construction.

This, coupled with the news that the University was beginning to recover the required materials to rocket themselves back into space and leave the Spartans behind technologically, had increased the pressure Corazon was placing onto him. Mogul tried to tell her time and again that the only spots were to the North in the forbidden section, and the Isle of Dexamenus. Dexamenus was cut off from the University due to the patrols the Peacekeepers and Gaians kept in between the Central and Eastern continents. Any other way would be too expensive a voyage that might not even make it. Yet she would not listen to him. How could he know the materials beneath the entire world's surface?

There seemed nothing that could satisfy his thirst for life when he had already lived this once before. What seemed like eons ago now, that quaint life he'd been living trying to rule the world. He was so sick of having to rediscover what he'd already discovered. He'd be damned if he was to be stopped from making the achievements he was pursuing at the time of his death. Standing abruptly from his spot, his assistants seemed almost eager to receive whatever news about his inspirational loss. Instead he stood and he declared to them, "It is time that this department garners the entire respect and proper facilities that it is due. Men and women, my assistants and protégées, I have decided that the Militant Construction department needs not a level in a building, but a building secluded from all other buildings. We are going to Dexamenus!" He spoke the last from outside the room before the door shut. He knew he'd need to get Corazon's approval. He might be able to get her approval if he could convince her that this was the way they'd beat Zakrarhov back into space.

Making his way towards the court of his love, Mogul honestly could not fathom how this might go. He was, after all, essentially asking to move away from her for the good of the state. Making his way into the court he realized just how frazzled his wife had become these past short months. She seemed stressed. Overly so even. The University threatening that they could reach outer space was nothing new, they'd been claiming it for the past forty years. What could it be then that was upsetting his wife?

As he approached she seemed to brighten at his appearance. He had no idea why the video screen was on, nor why there was a crowd. How smitten could he be to miss an entire crowd stuffed in this room while he pondered over her?

As he continued to approach she beckoned him to hurry it up and stand beside her, along with many other advisers. Her chief advisers and directors stood alongside her. Smugly he knew why the Militant Constructions Director stood right next to her.

As he turned to look back out over the crowd and the video screen which was overlooking a crowd gathered outside the government buildings in Spartan Headquarters, he was amazed. This must be something of amazing proportion, and here he had been not fifteen minutes ago been up in the clouds wondering how to kill his boredom.

His lovely Corazon stepped forward, she detested podiums, and made a salute to her people. "I have a message for my people which shall enlighten you and the world as to the exact shift in government that may come in time." Everyone seemed confused at that. She was dieing? No...it could not be! A mutter began to pass around in the crowds before her sharp cracking voice, "I am NOT dieing."

The crowds and advisors seemed rather glad of that news. It was her next words that took the breath right from their lungs, "instead it has come to my attention that I am pregnant with a child."

… … … What do you say to that? You certainly don't joke about it with something like 'instead of pregnant with a horse?' Not with Colonel Corazon Santiago you don't. The soundless room was deafening. Not a noise was made. Not a cough was held back. Not a mutter was uttered. No sound made it's way throughout the entire base for at least a minute before Corazon lost her temper, "WELL? Isn't anyone at least happy?" Her eyes seemed to bug out in annoyance.

Immediately there seemed to be nothing but applause. The Director of Population Controls ironically fainted. The Adviser for Familial Economics lost their footing somehow and tripped, falling flat on their face. In this applause came the questions. Who was the father? Was their even a father? Was the Director of Population Controls the father? Was Zakrarhov the father? Who the hell was the father?

In all of this, Mogul stared ahead forward. No...way. He was going to be a father...wasn't he? Of course he was. How could the baby not be his? He saw his wife every damned night...even during those more uncomfortable times when all he wanted to do was run away. Speaking of which, he couldn't do that now could he? He'd be a father soon to the next faction leader of the Spartans. Maybe Corazon might want to retire by the time their child had matured at the age of 50 or 60 or so, and then they could relax into less stressing jobs and enjoy the world like they had planned to do so many years ago it seemed unreal. Mogul had to remind himself that in a way, it was unreal. This was an alternate time line. He was playing a deadly game by indulging in the fantasy of this fairy tale. In the real world, at this very moment, he should be training his deadly protégées of the world into preparing for the eventual take over of the world.

Instead he was here, staring forward, devoid of emotion, and yet...

He was so fantastically happy he could barely contain himself from turning to his Corazon and sweeping her into his arms and declaring before the world just 'who the hell the father was!'.

In the end, Mogul did not need to do so. He had little choice in the matter when his lovely Corazon reached back for his hand and yanked him forward without a thought. He stood, rather awkwardly before the crowd and the crowd stared back, all asking the same question, could he be the father?

When Corazon gave him a slight nudge he fell into an old trap that existed within his mind. He took the stage with sweeping effect. If she had pulled him forward, she no longer feared for his life, and if that was the case, then he had no worries of withholding himself from being who he was. Turning to her he gave a kiss on her cheek and slipped his fingers through hers, "within the world there lies an infinite amount of possibilities. Sometimes the very outcome of an event is not what we expect because it has been designed that way, or because it is a fundamental quirk of innumerable actions and reactions." He smiled brightly in that 'crowd catching' way he had learned in his previous life.

"The fate of man is what we make of it. My wife, Corazon Brianbacks, and I have decided that life is worth living. We have decided to push forward and receive the blessings that life consists of. I ask of you what makes the Spartans the most advanced, benevolent, and humane faction? Our will to preserve our way of life with the accepting nature that sometimes we may not be right!"

The crowd, in a roar, went wild when Corazon _Brianbacks_ pulled her husband in for a sound kiss to give evidence of their union. It would be a day, that would make many hearts throb in the near future.

* * *

_Year 2393_

Eric Brianbacks was still on his way to delivery. Due to the greater gravity field of Chiron, the gestation period had lapsed from nine months on Earth to 28 months on Chiron. It also meant that Mogul had to ferry himself back and forth through the submarine express, as the channeled effort to build up on the Isle of Dexamenus had been called. When he was not overseeing the efforts to exterminate the mind worms in the ocean between the Western continent and the Eastern continent, then he was overseeing the effort to build the Dragon Brigade base where 'Dragon's Nest' once resided in his memories. Should he not be overseeing either of these, he was a doting husband to his increasingly needy wife. The pregnancy was sapping her of her strength and somewhat of her mind.

The ten year anniversary of the Morganite-University Vendetta was marked by an industrial loss on Morgan's part due to the Gaians bargaining a good deal of energy credits for the rights to the land that was the most fertile part of the Morganite territory. Now only a single base stood on the Western side of the lake that separated desert from rain forest. Famines were beginning to become common and there was talk of the Morganites outright allowing Deidre to annex their territory.

This little piece was separate from what Mogul remembered from his original time line. Morgan should have picked up what he could essentially call a "failing enterprise" in just a few years. He had always had that ability it seemed. Yet now...

Now things weren't looking as assured as they had before. He had an assistant who he knew was not on his original list of protégées from the original time line, and yet she had the ability to become superior to him some day. Mogul considered himself one of the brightest human beings to ever exist, if but for the fact he had the experience of a 997 year old. In just three years time, he'd be a God compared to his fellow men, having stood the test of time for a millennium.

Yet this assistant of his was born in 2345. She was only 48 years old and still had the gift of her youth, looking no older than 19, as was custom with the extensions of life that were being made rather forcibly to the human body. She was making progress on his singularity shielding that he couldn't seem to come up with, while improving his singularity gun with a few adjustments that might seem only minor. Her ability to think in quantities would soon out date his ability to contribute to society. His technological superiority of the past had been in due part to his free wealth of information from his extensive spy network.

In some manner, he would need to collect her into his fold in order to keep her from working against him in the future when he resumed his plans. Speaking of which...

Mogul sat stumped in the S.S. Untersee as it once again headed towards the Isle of Dexamenus in order to further prop it up on the scale he had once had the island at. Of course where he last had it was, had once had the entire island covered as a base that served all purposes along with underwater bases, a great wall that protected the island, along with four sea bases in order to control the traffic of sea trade and movement.

Obviously he could not yet build it to that scale seeing as he couldn't even get onto Alpha Rhea in order to mine the materials needed for it.

He was glad to note that despite the costs of the expensive operation to build, the Spartan people hardly cared in the euphoria they enjoyed with the news that their leader was not only just a frigid bitch and could actually enjoy the company of a man, but also because their leader had a stable background and was providing them an heir of sorts to the Spartan faction. Mogul himself wondered how he could get things to carry on and have Eric take over for his mother. Lord knew that Corazon could, for once, get that stick out of her ass and enjoy life a little more.

Chuckling, Mogul heard the distant hum of a surface vessel and became quiet. If it was recognized as anything other than Spartan it would be eradicated on the sheer principle that only the Spartans ruled the seas. Mogul couldn't help but roll his eyes at the notion. For all his work, he could not erase the sense of supremacy the Spartans felt towards other factions.

Minutes passed and the inevitable ripple of an explosion caused Mogul to fall off his seat into a puddle. Groaning at the thought he'd have to endure more and more of this until the eradication of the free mind worm put a lot of dread in his pit.

* * *

_Year 2394_

The loss of a leader in words, seems like nothing. To have your leader die, is something else entirely. It had been something that shook the entire world, the word that Corazon Santiago Brianbacks...supreme leader of the Spartan Federation...was dead. When evidence was collected that the Hive had made it's preemptive strike, Mogul realized he could not contain the fiery spirit that demanded blood. He knew Zakrarhov was behind this. That man was always...he could barely think.

Sitting from his position in Spartan Headquarters, the title of supreme leader had miraculously fallen onto him. He was a nobody in the eyes of the five other faction leaders. And that scared them. They knew next to nothing of him. They knew nothing of his rage.

As he sat there, Mogul listened to the sounds of battle reports. Chairman Yang had highly underestimated his ability to efficiently control a faction or a military. The early reports spoke of an assault on the Eastern Wall bloc that separated Spartans from Hive.

By the time Alpha Centuari B had risen high into the sky, the effective counter-attack had overrun the ground and naval forces for Yang. God bless Corazon for sprucing up the equipment and training for the border troops.

He could hear a report, Necessity Mine had fallen, and the Hive forces were doing their very best just to quell the riots in their other cities. The drones obviously didn't realize the imminent danger all of the Hive were in. Mogul's Spartans would overrun the other border base Yang bolstered to stave off invasion. The People's Yoke.

In a few more minutes of orders and reports, the harbor of one, The Hive, was in their hands. The airspace would soon be Spartan. Mogul found it amazing that in all of this bestial fighting and overpowering, the Spartans hardly thought of their future leader. Mogul could not sit in this seat forever. He knew that even through all of his rage. One day, Eric, his eight day old son would take the reigns of whatever empire he forged. Eric would inherit the world that Mogul made, and Mogul would be damned before he let his son's mother's murderers still exist around the same time that his son was ruling.

* * *

It was not long in the day before an emergency meeting was called at the UN Headquarters, in the Peacekeepers territory. Mogul allowed himself to be transported by jet despite the concerns of a few rogue Hive planes. The Hive had been encroached upon by all sides. Their transmissions were being suppressed. Their power supplies were being bombed. Their bases were being overrun. Their air force was reduced to eight planes, not enough to make up a full squad. Yang couldn't even arrive or make his intentions known at this meeting.

Mogul looked out over the water and realized for the first time...his wife was really dead. It made his arm shake, his teeth clench, and just a little more than a little madness seep forth from the reality he had returned to life from.

* * *

Sitting in a room that portrayed six flags, with six seats in the center, and then around a hundred seats behind that for the lesser delegates, Mogul had always been impressed by the UN. It could be one of the best and worst weapons to ever exist. It didn't take a genius to wonder why over half of the Hive delegates were not present.

Lal stood before them all from his slice of the circle. His usual demeanor that of the placating and calm man whose eyes Mogul never trusted thanks to the Dragonite-Peacekeeper Vendettas. That man, in the slightest cause could dump all of his morals and attack defenseless children if it suited him. The only reason why people seemed to be breathing easier despite knowing the greatest of their leaders were all mad in some way. "My brothers and sisters," Lal spoke in his usual humble manner, "it has come to the UN's attention that the Spartan faction leader, Colonel Corazon Brianbacks, is dead." A hush remained over the crowd, either in delight, awe, or reverence that the world's greatest militarist was dead.

"In such times it comes to the Spartan delegates to present their new faction leader." He waved a hand in a sweeping fashion towards the Spartan section. They stood and saluted Mogul as he stepped forward and took his seat at the Spartan seat at the central table.

Continuing on in his manner, Lal nodded his head from his seat, "the chair recognizes Mogul Brianbacks."

Nodding his head in return, Mogul smiled one of his more "off-beat" smiles that showed the array of sharpened teeth he held in his mouth. "Last night, in an unprovoked attack, Chairman Yang _murdered_ my wife in a hostile act that will only be met with returned action." Many of the delegates seemed to understand this much as Mogul continued. "I'll speak frankly ladies and gentlemen. I will not stop until even the eight Hive delegates here today have no faction to represent. There is an eight _day_ old child that will only ever hear of his mother now. There is a faction of 140,000 people who are outraged and incensed by this move. Refugees will be allowed to leave the land once the counter-attack is complete, along with medical supplies being provided for the sick and wounded for either side, but the Spartan nation will not stop until the Hive are erased from active entries onto the current page of history."

Thus the meeting continued in a continual effort to assuage the Spartan delegates from complete annexation. But it would not be. None would stop until they saw Yang in a punishment sphere deep beneath Spartan Headquarters to join Miriam.

* * *

_Year 2405_

The official Spartan-Hive Vendetta is recorded to have lasted for 18 hours. In the history books, it began in early 2394. Eleven years later Mogul oversaw the constantly changing world. As a response to the ever growing Spartan power, the Gaians and Morganites officially joined together to create a third power that could contend with the University and the Spartans. With the Gaians as the prevailing force within the union, it only made sense that it was technically the same thing as the Morganites converting to, or surrendering to the Gaians.

This caused a new need for a map to be drawn of the powers, which was first made official in UN Headquarters, which recognized the Spartan dominion on the Isle of Dexamenus, as well as the Gaian expansion into the Morganite territory, while highlighting Morgan Industries in it's special administrative region. When the Gaians would further forge an alliance with the Peacekeepers, it seemed to stand resolute, that three powers now existed. Sparta. University. Alliance. The atmosphere was beginning to get congested with tension. It didn't hurt that the unveiling of the Spartan space program was launching satellite after satellite into space. Nor did it hurt that the University was apparently working on a subterranean railway that connected all three of it's territories, which would effectively allow them to transport troops and materials without being seen.

Things were just beginning to heat up.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: I told you I'd have this chapter's edit up within just a few minutes. So go ahead and show me some love, or hate, with your reviews. Hit me with your best shot...**


	4. Cold War Growth

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

_Year 2405_

If one were to take a look in on the system that ran in the year 2385 in comparison to the year 2405, just 20 years later, one would find a great margin of difference between the two states of power on Chiron.

In the year 2385, there was a heavy rivalry between the growing University power and the ever dominant Spartan power. In retrospect, it would seem that a much more intelligent Mogul would always be the catalyst needed to advance human civilization at ridiculous lengths.

The University by 2405, had an impressive air force. It's jets and bombers ever on the ready to strike out. It's navy, by proxy, had grown tremendously in order to house the massive air force into territorial waters that Zakrarhov had claimed. The University had, in order to better maintain it's military, installed several bases to the West of the Northern continent which was North of the Central continent, along with bases to the East of the Northern continent which was North of the Eastern continent. This gave the University nearly uncontested control of the entire Northern ocean.

However, this alone was not Zakrarhov's strength. Technology was widely advanced to state of the art, for the University, as such that no unit was not upgraded with tachyon weaponry and probability sheath defenses. Alongside the University's extremely flexible ability to transport troops and materials, it was little wonder why the University had lasted as long as it had.

The only downside that the University constantly faced was the fact that it has so many directions it had to protect itself from. Though not the largest border, it could be said there were at least four theaters of war to protect itself and fight back in should war ever erupt again. This put a lot of stress on the citizenry of the University.

The Alliance, which included the Peacekeepers, the Gaians, and the special administrative region for the Morganites, could hardly be considered to be made up of parts in the sense that they stood united against outside forces. With the Spartans and University having left the World Council, these three were left to decide together at it's aptly renamed, the Alliance Council. The Alliance members had their national military stripped down to their components and then reorganized into an Alliance military. In this sense at least, the Alliance was better off than the other two world powers. This also made their ground forces one of the absolute best in the entire human race. They also didn't have to worry as much about mind worms since the usual uninhabited regions because of mind worms were no where near their borders. Though they did get a little close in the forbidden zone.

The downside to the Alliance however was that internal squabbling made any immediate action an almost impossibility. It also made things get stalled over time with different ideals trying to mesh together into one. It's entire border could be considered a possible invasion point as well. This would make interrupting or defending against attacks a slow and difficult thing to accomplish. To combat this, dozens of installations of batteries and missile arrays had been set up across the Alliance territory with troops constantly on alert at these installations.

Which brings us to the Spartans under Mogul. Mogul had his hands full to be frank. With the continual reconstruction of the Hive annexed territory to bring it up to par with the rest of Spartan territory. There was also the continual construction on the Isle of Dexamenus which was already shaping up into a major point of power withing the Spartan empire. Already around 47 percent of the great wall that had existed in another time line was complete. The Southern part of the island was up to par with it's previous standard in another time line so that several space missions were being flown out per month. That meant that the surveillance effort focused in on the Alliance and University was shaping up rather nicely, with the receiving stations to be placed underground, hidden away underneath Bunker 118, as well as underneath the underwater base in the Fresh Water sea. Those projects however were also still a few years from completion.

A marked effort was being made to exterminate the mind worms from the Lazarus Ocean, which had finally been named, as well in the forbidden zone drew a lot of the scorn and tension from Spartan soldiers looking to relieve some stress. What was considered fine specimens were being saved for a future construction that would be built at the forbidden zone.

This obviously meant that the Spartan nation was just a little more than taxed. It's economy was booming from the extended period of time it was being run in overdrive to produce the materials required for this. This of course included the bases that were being formed on the orbiting moon of Alpha Rhea.

Mogul had to consider these things as he looked over a map of the world and his son, Eric, at the same time. Eric was 11, but he behaved much like his father. The only person who could seem to tame the mischievous demon that was Eric was Mogul's assistant and highest protégé Marie Cothan. The Asian scientist somehow managed to tame the beast known as Eric Brianback. It was little wonder why the Spartan commoners spoke lightly in their rare spare time that she could very well be the future wife of their supreme leader, Mogul Brianback.

The Spartan nation was not just about construction however. The Militant Constructions department obviously held a great deal of precedence in order to secure a future for the Spartan people. However it maintained much of it's original power when it had to display it's force and might during the occasional episode that the tension would thicken in the atmosphere and the world stood on edge in this renewed Cold War.

That is also not to say that some of the Spartan power was not slipping. It could be said that it was actually less powerful than it was before the invasion of the Hive, despite the minimal losses. It was from being stretched so thin. However the recruits kept coming, and the population of 150,000 could support itself for now.

Mogul looked over in fondness as his Director of Militant Constructions, namely his son's okaa-san, why the boy had taken an interest into Japanese Mogul could not point to. Marie seemed as fond of the boy as the boy was of her. It helped...dim...the madness that stirred within Mogul's mind in the after affects of his wife's death.

* * *

_Year 2411_

Just six years later and the world looked no better. The Alliance population had grown by an astounding 50,000 to reach the highest in the world, 250,000. The University population had grown substantially but not by much, a mere 20,000 to 130,000. While the Spartan population continued to rut when it was not working its' self to death, and thus despite a few food shortages, the population had grown by 30,000 to 180,000. Thus making the world population 560,000, a high since the Morganite-University Vendetta had slaughtered a good 150,000 during and after it's time.

The newest goals of each faction stood as thus:

The University had been working on building itself a space program out of scratch, only to be shot down several times from the Spartan space program, which had expanded itself far enough to not only keep an eye on the entire world at all times, but even had a control station centered below the Dragon Brigade base on the Isle of Dexamenus which maintained surveillance over the Spartan territory. With little room to go and a few dozen failed attempts, the University had begun to burrow deep beneath the planet's surface and had something of a tunneling and mining fetish that many researchers attributed to former Hive denizens settling down in the University. Elaborate tunnels gave the University more shielding from the public and private eye to hide whatever research it was carrying out, as well as hide away in case of war.

The Alliance after much work finally built an extensive bridge that connected it's two land masses on the Central and Eastern continents. The bridge brought much more unity and an increase in flexibility. The bridge was high enough to allow entire dreadnoughts to slip by underneath, but it's underside was also fit with a tunnel like system of turrets placed every 100 meters to protect the bridge from sea and air attack.

The Spartans had finished up Dragon Brigade base to what Mogul remembered it being like from the previous time line, only with many improvements. With the super base/ metropolis city in action, a great deal of Spartan effort could be focused into a new project. One that sent many thrills into every Spartans nervous system, flooding their brains with endorphins. Due to continued strain on the industry and agriculture, there had been a couple of close calls to famines and depressions. However, now that they could focus a little more onto space with Dragon Brigade being able to shuttle several missions into base _a day_, several designs and mass productions of industry and agriculture satellites were but a few months away from launching into space to churn out much needed food and supplies.

The extermination of mind worms at the forbidden zone had been completed with a lot of work and a good number of deaths to which a monument had been erected displaying a Spartan soldier using a flamethrower to burn a mass of mind worms. It had been dedicated in down town Spartan Headquarters. Thus the project to build a rather straightforward mega base/ metropolis city like Dragon Brigade had begun at the Great Ruin site, one that was actually built around, over, and under the Great Ruins this time, in order to house the fine mind worm specimens. In time, it would also begin to work in the factory to churn out mind worm units once the empaths could be brought there to train with the mind worms. The mind worms in the Lazarus ocean were also gone, leaving nothing but a few scattered mind worm nests that weren't under human control.

This may seem like the world was a much better place to live right? Wrong. The stress of living in the environment such as this in which any day could begin the series of events to end all of humanity. More and more people began to lose themselves into their pleasures. Sex in society grew to the point that banning the use of prostitutes was almost silly. The 'free love' movement had taken root once again and sexual partners were traded almost daily. A historian actually wrote that genealogists in 50 years were going to go insane trying to determine whose child was whose.

It held a great amount of interest to those that would listen that Nwabudika Morgan had actually adapted to such a lifestyle with relative ease. There was little question why.

It also held a greater amount of interest that two people who did involve themselves in the movement were the none other than one Mogul Brianback and Marie Cothan. It was to everyone's amazement that though Mogul and Marie seemed to be playing the roles of father and mother to little Eric, famed to very likely take his father's place as supreme leader of the Spartan empire one day, they did not go as far as rut like the others. Instead, Mogul seemed ever more...unapproachable...in public and private. Eric himself had but barely the beginning of empathy to understand that his father was falling into a pit of depression in the years following Corazon's death.

It created...tense...moments at home, which followed Mogul to his meetings in which more pressure was placed on directors, which in turn caused more pressure to be put out on workers nation wide to work harder and to work faster. It raised the mortality rate of Spartan workers by 20 percent, and raised the rutting sessions per night by 73 percent.

Pretty amazing for such a tense world no?

* * *

_Year 2435_

After a good 24 years on Chiron, it seemed things were finally at their equilibrium. The finished construction of the mega bases Dragon Brigade and Dragon Heart had doubled the amount of space work being done by the Spartans, which was only intensified by the large railway system built between the two. One railway system was the shorter version, meant for the movement of large materials and troops. The other one, the longer version, went through several pit stops through the Spartan mainland that allowed for some civilian movement and also massive military movement. The two constructs were almost identical to one another except that Dragon Brigade had a good portion of free water space underneath it's plate structure which allowed for the navy to focus here as it's head of the admiralty which was only seconded at Dragon Heart due to much of it's wall being along the coast, while Dragon heart had a containment box in it's center full of mind worms where units of mind worms were trained and moved into the military.

This move along with the standardized singularity weaponry and defenses, and even generator thanks to one Marie Cothan, made the Army, Navy, Air force, and Space force to be some of the most powerful units under all of man's employ.

The only thing that the Spartans suffered from was a distance from it's supreme leader, Mogul. Mogul was growing sadistic, hateful, spiteful. The people could understand to a point, but things were starting to boil over very badly, as the people were even beginning to resent him despite his vast improvements to their life and power. One that the other nations could not match.

Despite not being able to match the other two, the Alliance had organized itself very efficiently into an organized being that might as well have been a nation with different states within it, like the United States of America of old. It's army continued to be masterfully trained in several arts, passed down by the three different factions which made it up, while it's ability to build rather automated defenses into it's system of civilization was par none. The thing that made the Alliance the most impressive however was it's famed floating bases, which hovered a few kilometers above the ground and made it's Air force something that the University would have great difficulty in contending against.

The only thing the Alliance suffered from was that it still had to defend from any vantage point along it's border unlike the other nations which at least had some territory that was only surrounded by likewise territory.

The University had developed into one of the more bizarre creations man had ever made. With such extensive technology and tunneling, the University had actually stumbled upon the less solid mantle. To avoid melting into a crisp, a barrier had been built by the original tunnels with a system to warn tunnelers when they were beginning to reach that level. Any deeper and they'd soon find themselves slowly sinking towards the core, and there they would melt and sort of condense down on themselves. Of course they would die of melting from the temperatures inside the mantle anyway, their drilling equipment just wouldn't reach that level until the core.

Thus it could be said that the entirety of Chiron had finally been brought underneath man's control. With the ever driving effort to terraform Alpha Rhea, the primary moon of Chiron, it could be said that man was even already extending his grasp from the cradle.

It would be an odd twist that would somehow strengthen the Spartan empire, and yet drive parts of it's interior into _such _a rage, namely, one Mogul Brianback.

These events would occur in the very same year. They would occur in the court room that Corazon had fashioned for herself in Spartan Headquarters. And it would also occur...between father and son.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Here we have the edits for chapter four of _Divine Intervention_. What do you guys think? Isn't it nice that I'm betaing my stories for once? It should be! Jeez... Anyway, please leave a review for one of my best written stories ever (my opinion).**


	5. Rise of Eric Brianback

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

_Year 2435_

It came without warning. It came as a surprise. It came...in the form of a stand off.

One late summer evening, Mogul was resting in the court room hoping to finish up the affairs of his nation in order to return to picking Marie's brain for more ideas on his hope to build a space fleet. It would require a whole new branch of science to be relearned and improved drastically as the U.N. Unity had been absolutely abysmal to live in. Sitting beside him, Marie, the Director of Militant Constructions made idle talk with him in the time in between meetings. She made such wonderful company. She had a fine black hair that went all the way down her back. It's quality remind Mogul of Corazon, but the style was so much more feminine.

It had amazed Mogul when he spilled his secret to her about his being from another time line that she didn't outright laugh at him. She actually seemed to accept it much easier than some of the other things he said. Though it did rather shock her to know he had 1,039 years of memory all cataloged in his brain. She even blushed slightly on her alabaster skin when he complimented her about being more intelligent and ingenious than her elder. As he was her elder by some 939 years, her only being 100 this year.

He was actually in the middle of telling her a story from the alternative time line when it happened.

Marie sat by his side in rapt attention to every word he said. The Spartan director's uniform rather snug on her to keep her assets in place and not hinder her movement. Like all Spartan wear, it was black, only with a few decorative symbols to signal her status as the director of Militant Constructions. Her deep brown eyes looking into his, for once, enthused maroon eyes. "...and it all occurred to me one day that if I was to ever marry the woman I would need a contingency plan. So I worked for 200 years just training these evil protégées all over the world and from every faction so I would have an extensive spy network for the day I up and declared myself independent as the very first Dragonite citizen. I managed to grab 10,000 people from all other seven factions and forge my own on the Isle of Dexamenus where we fought a total of six brief Vendettas before we were even considered our own power."

Of course Marie found it difficult to believe that this man, who was almost on the level of terrified of Deidre, to have so pined for the woman for over a quarter of a millennium. And yet then again, it was the same man who had rewritten the controlled sea space over the past seven years, arguably making the Spartans more powerful than the other two factions combined, as the most severe advancements had been made in the Northern ocean where several advance bases had been built by the University as their extensive network for their Air force, and yet now they were being used against them in the continued Cold War. It was also the same man whose son, Eric, was almost like her own. It was hard to believe that Corazon was even dead, or that Mogul seemed to be dead sometimes, when Eric emulated them both so well. Marie feared secretly that Eric would become insane himself if Mogul or herself were not there to curb those tendencies when he was younger.

Thinking of such a boy, Marie was delighted to see the 41 year old coming into the court room. Marie and Mogul turned towards their son, for in everyone's mind he might as well have been the child born from their union, rather than Mogul's and Corazon's. Receiving him with tender smiles, as Mogul was in a good mood at the moment, both were a little disturbed when the smile was not returned.

Their faces were further deterred when a group of soldiers came into the room and stood in formation, facing each other to create an aisle of sorts. Marie glanced over at Mogul to find his face already set in stone, a deep unmovable stone.

It was Eric who spoke first, "Father...I have come to relinquish you of your post as supreme leader of the Spartan faction. Resistance is futile." His words, coming from the young Adonis, who shared his mother's silken black hair and some of her natural tanned skin, made for an imposing figure when combined with his father's maroon eyes.

Mogul rose with a deep hum in his throat. "So it has come to this has it?" His figure, ever still imposing. The soldiers in the aisle naturally wanted to salute him for all he had done for Sparta, but they were here to see that this coup was done peacefully, and thus resisted the urge. The action might have made their leader snap, as he was prone to doing some days.

"You are without a doubt the man who was needed at the time, when mother died," Eric added as an after thought, "but it does not erase the fact that your rule may very well break the Spartan people of their own respect for the Spartan name. You treat people little better than slaves!" He was becoming a tad emotional. Though irony herself did not point out that Eric once acted the same way, in another time, under different circumstances, and was disposed of when he was no longer needed either.

Mogul continued to make that deep throaty hum in his chest as he stood a good head taller, and much more beefy than his son. Mogul did not allow for himself to fall out of shape, in case one of many plans ever failed to the point he was just an individual on the run again.

The room was so quiet. Nothing seemed to make a sound, as if the two figures, father and son, were trying to determine who the winner of this coup would be by merely subverting the universe around them to their will.

It was at length that Marie stood and came over with small, unheard steps to stand beside Mogul in a fashion that announced they were closer than when Eric had been but a boy. Though in terms of his father, mother, and even surrogate mother Marie, he was but a boy. It was Marie's standing beside him that seemed to make Mogul finally speak again. "You are aware that Lal and Zakrarhov have centuries of experience and expertise that you do not. You are aware that your mother, God rest her soul, will turn over in her grave should you fail. You are aware..." he taking steps down towards his son with each line, "...that if you should ever need help your mother and I will always be here." It was the gruff way Mogul said it standing in front of his son, Marie just a ways behind him, that announced that Mogul was unhappy by this but proud. He was proud of his son. But unhappy that he was being forcibly removed as supreme leader when he still had so many ideas.

Giving his son a pat on the shoulder and a nod, Mogul stepped through the aisle of soldiers and began heading towards his bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to sleep right now. He could decide on matters another day. Marie gave Eric a warm smile and hugged him before following behind, stating how impetuous his father could be.

That night, it was announced all over the world via comm link that Mogul Brianback had stepped down from the position of supreme leader, and his son Eric Brianback would be taking his place. The details announced for Mogul's stepping down was that he was suffering from the effects of a mind worm attack some years back in which he had been experimenting and it had caused some adverse effects to his mentality. Years of near slavery were almost immediately forgiven because the attack was actually true. During his years as Director of Militant Constructions, one of the mind worms had managed to burrow it's way partially into his skull before it was forcibly removed by the slightly fear paralyzed Mogul. A surgery had fixed the physical damage, and his relative unknown status had caused people to forget about the incident, even Mogul pretty much ignored the thing ever took place.

Only a few people knew it was propaganda to brighten Spartan commoners views. Eric thus assumed his new post with no trouble, and began to get into the swing of things with relative ease, being brought up to date over several weeks over the vast amount of systems, codes, technology, procedures, and situations. It was amazing anyone could mentally withstand to be the supreme leader of the Spartan faction. Eric wondered how his mother could do it for nearly 300 years before that lead him to think about some of the memories his father had shared with him, and Eric didn't even want to go into that sort of thinking about his father.

One of the latest things he had to be brought up to speed on was his father's design of a Spartan version of a floating base. It was beginning it's test flight in a few days, and it's success would end another trump card that the other _distinct_ factions had that the Spartans would work on until the point of mastering the old way and then improving it by leaps and bounds. No doubt with great assistance by his father and mother.

The Spartan version was not for civilians at all. The first few would purely be centers for housing and launching the Air force. Other designs showed promise for making something that was way out of this world, even for Chiron, air ships. Floating ships that were the predecessor of Mogul's idea for the space ships which everyone in the upper tiers of the government couldn't wait to see since it would be an absolute trump card to have a fleet of ships in space, entirely untouchable, aim an array of cannons at the other factions forcing them into submission. The space ships however were still a long way in the waiting process since the air ships would have to be perfected first.

This new leadership certainly raised the morale of the people and the troops, but it also made the other factions skeptical of how much Eric could fill in for his father's shoes. The answer came in the arrival of an extremely sticky situation. Morgan, after many years of being pushed around, decided that this would make him no matter how it swung. He sent an encrypted message to Eric offering his special administrative region over to become Spartan territory, if he would be allowed to continue to rule it.

Agreeing post haste, the lines of territory were written over night as Eric flew in 50 squads of Spartan police to administrate his ruling. When the Alliance protested Morgan leaving, he stated quite efficiently that he would rather help the winning side. When the Alliance had backed off, Eric had Morgan pushed into a bore hole, thus maiming him. After all, he didn't say how _long_ Morgan would be allowed to rule. Eight hours sounds fairly just for a faction leader which should have already been captured. His beaten, nearly dead body was found, healed and then placed into a punishment sphere next to Miriam's and Yang's. Eric at once had Mogul and Marie flown into the new territory and designed it in a mini-fashion of Dragon's Heart and Dragon Brigade. The territory border was the wall, and it was nothing but solid wall with nothing but base hiding behind that. It was built into much more of a tower like structure however, rather than the mostly flat outer rings like it's bigger versions. Morgan Industries, the aptly named Dragon's Nest, became one of the smaller epicenters of the Spartan Air force, effectively behind enemy lines, as well as tension and scorn.

Dragon's Nest would prove over many years to be a thorn in the dwindling powers sides. It's positioning almost half as close to the University capital than the larger versions of itself, but still relatively the same distance from the Alliance capital as the other two.

This move had one positive affect besides a key strategic military installation.

_Year 2440_

Mogul was happy. He was ever so pleased to be in his element of military construction that he hardly cared that he wasn't supervising the evolution of his air ships. With Dragon's Nest technically done, Mogul was in charge of one of the most important military and civilian installations in the entire world. He even got to play with espionage a little and exterminate an innumerable amount of spies.

The only disappointment for Mogul was that Marie had been shuttled off into space to oversee the terraforming of Alpha Rhea into a suitable environment in order for someone, the new head of the space projects which was as of yet undecided, to actively pursue their pursuits from a much easier base of operations than Chiron which would could not continue to host the space programs forever, needing to harness Dragon's Heart and Dragon Brigade to more worldly opponents.

One could imagine the year 2440 as a decisive turning point. It was the turning point that showed all odds that the Spartan empire was going to win this Cold War, likely before it even became hot.

Mogul was even rather impressed by his son's wooing of a certain _peaceful _guy's daughter. It came as a surprise to everyone that despite the Cold War, Eric Brianback was marrying the daughter of Lal, the de facto leader of the Alliance despite the father's wishes. When the ceremony had gone through regardless, all Lal could hope for was that Eric died and his daughter, and thus he, by Spartan rights gained control of the Spartan empire.

It was announced in this year, shortly after his marriage to one Alia Hamed Brianback, the new director of the space programs would be none other than one Mogul Brianback, who had been deemed physically and mentally fit again...according to propaganda once again.

In another spectacular ceremony, Eric bid his father forth towards the stars to be the hand of mankind in his reach for the heavens. Mogul couldn't help but smile and return, "I once rode all the way to the stars and was struck down. If I arrive again perhaps the gods will invite me to their wining?"

After the ceremony, the son bid his father better tidings under a different sky. Only one Brianback man could be dominant under one sky after all.

So as the new Director of Space Programs, Mogul rode once again to the stars, this time to challenge the gods in the hopes of winning this time, while his son rode towards man in hopes of overcoming his father's legacy, unaware of what such a legacy entailed.

Thus ended a chapter in the life of Mogul Brianback.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: And here we have the final edit to _Divine Intervention_! Can I have a hot tub? Please? Well then screw you too! Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this story and will review (hint hint) what you think of it. :)**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	6. Story Time Line

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN2: Posted here is a quick time line of the events which happened in this story. They are all the important and relevant parts which you absolutely need to know and remember in reading the next story.**

**2060:** The gathered peoples of Earth and their affiliate governments successfully launch the U.N. Unity, what is believed to be the last hope of mankind to survive its' greatest enemy: itself.

**2075:** Corazon and Mogul meet on board the U.N. Unity and begin courting one another soon after in a casual relationship. Both Corazon and Mogul are 29.

**2100: **Planetfall.

**2165: **Believer-Spartan Vendetta is caused by rising border tensions and a depressed Corazon who miscarries a child in the second term of her pregnancy due to food shortages from Believers not affiliated with Miriam's government raiding Spartan farms.

**2219: **The Spartans successfully orchestrate the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta, aiding both sides to degrade both sides military and economic prowess.

**2289: **Corazon intervenes in the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta, unofficially declaring a ceasefire by threatening to march on both capitals within two days; neither side is willing to take the chance. Small concessions are made to the Spartans to maintain a policing military presence in the waters between the Hive and the Peacekeepers.

**2349: **The Morganite-Peacekeeper Vendetta forces Lal to hand over territories of the northern section of the Central continent to the Morganites. The Spartans fail to gain enough support in the World Council to press sanctions on the Morganites.

**2382: **The University-Morganite Vendetta is caused by border tensions in the seas around the Northern Continent, home of the University. The University uses its' scientific might to tear the Morganites to shreds in just a couple of years, successfully taking a hold of the northern territories of both the Central and Eastern continents. Lal uses the opportunity to regain some lost land in the Central continent. The Spartans succeed in press economic sanctions against the growing University power in the opposite corner of the world from their own home.

**2387:** Mogul awakes in Corazon's arms in what should be the past and when Mogul _should_ be dead after the destruction of the Eye of the Dragon. Both Corazon and Mogul are 341 years old again.

**2388:** Mogul proposes that Corazon bribe Yang to look away as the Spartans destroy the Believer faction in order for Mogul to begin his construction plans up on the northern head of the Western continent in the Great Ruins.

**2389:** The second Believer-Spartan Vendetta sees the Spartans tear bloody chunks through the Believing faction. Miriam was the one to declare the 'crusade' after Corazon successfully bribed Yang to 'turn a blind eye' towards the destruction of his pact sister. Lal incites the World Council to denounce both the Believers and the Spartans with little success. Mogul then begins preparations to start terraforming and cultivating once a solid lane of territory had been taken from the Believers.

**2390:** The Believers are wiped out and Mogul is called back temporarily from his work to construct a punishment sphere in which to place Miriam for the next 10,000 years. Construction on Kent Hill, the most northern base of the Spartans on the Western continent is built as a part of the new wall along the border with the Restricted Zone. Mogul begins construction of an underwater tunnel which connects the Fresh Water Sea to the Hercules Channel, which is immensely superior to the Locked Canal which connects the Fresh Water Sea to the main ocean. In addition to this, Mogul begins work on a top-secret underwater base.

**2391: **Mogul completes the schematics for producing probability sheaths to replace the spider silk defenses in just eight hours. Another token to believe that Mogul Brianbacks is God on Chiron.

**2392:** Work in the North and beneath the Fresh Water Sea is completed. Corazon announces to the world that she is pregnant and is married to Mogul. Mogul decides to move his operations to the Isle of Dexamenus in order to begin another Dragon's Horde, a super base which covers the entire island.

**2393:** Work begins on the Isle of Dexamenus. Corazon seems to be less and less of herself from her pregnancy. The Morganites are suffering massive famines and there is talk of the Morganites joining the Gaians in a Union of States, something only discussed on an arbitrary level when the Spartans had incorporated the Believing faction.

**2394:** Eric Brianbacks is born. The Hive-Spartan Vendetta ricochets across the world as the death of Corazon Brianbacks places Mogul as the supreme leader of the Spartan Federation. Yang is found and forcibly placed into a punishment sphere with a brief five-day trial which lasts longer than the vendetta itself. The World Council cannot assuage the Spartans from their course.

**2405:** World tensions are rising. The Morganites officially join the Gaians leaving Morgan Industries as a special administrative zone. The Gaians then ally themselves in a new pact with the Peacekeepers, which is much more intimate than the previous pact between the two factions. The University begins work on an underground rail system to connect its' three land masses. The University has control of the Northern Ocean, the Alliance (aptly named due to the departure of the Spartans and the University from the World Council) installs automatic defense structures in several locations around its' borders, and the Spartans are stretched very thin with construction on the Isle of Dexamenus, the Hive incorporation, the moon Alpha Rhea, and fighting off the mind worms in the Lazarus Ocean and the Restricted Zone.

**2411:** The University gives up on a space program after several failures and Spartan intervention from space, instead they begin burrowing deeper and deeper into the planet's crust. The Alliance builds the Great Bridge between the Central and Eastern continents. All of this occurs while the Spartans finish construction on the Isle of Dexamenus and have eliminated almost all free mind worms. The Spartans begin construction on a base in the Restricted Zone which will parallel that of Dragon Brigade on the Isle of Dexamenus. World population is 560,000, a high since the University-Morganite Vendetta. The Spartans are under extreme pressure from Mogul's slipping mentality as he becomes more and more depressed in the wake of his wife's death. A free love movement takes hold of the entire world and is accepted with little question.

**2435:** The University makes it all the way to Chiron's mantle. The Alliance becomes very efficient at working together and utilizing its' automated defense system. The Spartans finish work on Dragon Heart, the mega base/metropolis in what had originally been the Restricted Zone. The Admiralty of the Spartan Federation is moved to Dragon Brigade and terraforming is well under way on Alpha Rhea. Eric orchestrates a small coup which forces his father to step down without any deaths, also using the moment as propaganda to state that Mogul had been deteriorating since a mind worm attack in the 22nd century. Morgan offers his special administration zone to Eric and Eric agrees, then forces Morgan into a punishment sphere. Mogul designs Morgan Industries in a tall tower structure which is aptly named, Dragon's Nest.

**2440:** Eric marries Lal's daughter, Alia. Mogul is named the Director of Space Programs, while Dragon Brigade and Dragon Heart take much of their focus off of the space programs, leaving Mogul to operate his directory from the terraformed section of Alpha Rhea.

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Here is a time line that someone suggested, though I've now forgotten where I saw the suggestion. Hmmm...well crap! Please review!**


	7. END

******AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: And here we have it ladies and gentlemen. I present to you the 'END' of _Divine Intervention. _This is just the final part of my new standard with my stories, so don't go and get your panties in a twist. I hope you enjoyed my beloved story and shall review. This is where my comments to your reviews shall be placed to keep them out of the way of the actual story.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
